1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to video security systems and, more particularly, to an archival video system with segmented frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Archival video systems are used in many different applications to provide a historical video record. Some applications include, security systems, surveillance and machine control. Early implementations of archival video systems stored video using video cassette recorders (VCRs). While such systems are still used, many applications have changed to storing digitized video on hard disk drives of the type used in computer applications. The disk drives may be local (i.e., on the same premises as the camera) or remote. The data for remote storage can be transmitted over telephone lines, using a modem, or through other means.
While electronic storage capabilities and data bandwidth have been rapidly increasing over the last decade, archival video systems must still compromise between picture quality and storage requirements. Digital compression techniques greatly reduce the size of an image; however, the amount of storage of required for a good quality image of the type that could be used for evidentiary purposes still requires significant storage space.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an archival video system with reduced storage requirements.